One More Time
by missmandamargo
Summary: Brittany sees Rachel in a new light after Rachel's Brittany Spears fantasy.


**A/N:** Just a little Pierceberry oneshot. Hope everybody enjoys!

**One More Time**

"It's such a good thing I can't believe it," Brittany said into the choir room, angling her gaze towards the brunette who sat to the right and down from her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel in that Britney Spears outfit. It made her see Rachel in a new light.. literally.

After school that day, Brittany made a point of straying away from Santana on their way to Cheerios practice. Santana was distracted by Jacob Ben Israel trying to get an interview from her, anyway. Brittany ducked along the hallways, feeling like a super-secret-spy, and she even began to bob her head in time to the theme music from _James Bond_. Or was it the theme music from _Jaws_? She wasn't sure. Dun-ah, dun-ah-dun-dun-dun-ah!

She slipped into the choir room all stealthily, pressing herself against the door and then along the inner wall, forgetting for a moment that she had come here to actually find Rachel. She remembered, though, when she heard Rachel's chirping voice.

"Okay, and we need this for sectionals, and I think this sheet music is what I'm looking for.." Rachel was talking to herself, shuffling through a few file folders that were thrown onto Mr. Shue's table. Brittany padded up behind her, remaining absolutely silent, even holding her breath.

"AHH! Oh my GOD, Brittany!" Rachel screeched when she turned around, literally jumping back about a foot.

"That's what she said," Brittany said, soberly, and nodded once. Santana _had_ said that, actually, only yesterday. The memory brought a big grin to the blonde's face.

"Uh-wha-what can I help you with?" Rachel said, cautiously, lifting her hand to smooth down along one of her handle-bar braids.

"Well, actually, there's something you _can_ help me with," Brittany began, edging closer to Rachel. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and her gaze was direct and unflinching. She smiled briefly at Rachel, however, who cocked her head and kept darting her gaze around, as if she was terribly nervous.

"All right?" Rachel ventured, sounding confused and hesitant.

"See, I only noticed today that you're really a girl." Brittany bobbed her head once in a nod, as if confirming the fact with herself. "I used to think you were a transvestite," She whispered to Rachel, raising her eyebrows.

Rachel lowered her own in a scowl. "If you just came here to insult me –"

"Um, if that's what you want to call it," Brittany said, quizzically. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry-?"

Brittany continued stepping up to Rachel, slowly, who continued backing up, her eyes locked on Brittany's face. Finally Rachel collided with a wall, and her hands slapped against it, palm down, making little clapping noises into the silence of the choir room.

"I have an almost perfect record of kissing everyone. It's kind of my thing." Brittany smiled briefly. She took the last step into Rachel's bubble, angling her head downwards, and lifted her hands to place one softly on Rachel's shoulder, the other reaching up to cup Rachel's face.

Rachel was immobilized, both by being pinned against the wall and the surreal fact that Brittany Pierce was within kissing distance of her. _This isn't happening._ She felt completely flustered and confused, and kept trying to figure out if the poor girl was saying one thing and meant something else. That happened frequently. She took in a deep breath and met Brittany's eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean _everyone?_ Even Finn?" Rachel asked, what Brittany said finally penetrating her thoughts.

Brittany simply leaned down and pressed her lips against Rachel's, catching the girl's protest with her lips. She smiled, because Rachel froze, and closed her eyes, rubbing the pad of her thumb over Rachel's jawline, slowly. She increased the pressure of the kiss, nuzzling her head gently, trying to provoke Rachel into opening her mouth.

Despite herself, Rachel felt herself responding to the kiss, allowing for a few thoughts to drift in and out of her consciousness: _her lips taste like root beer. This is kind of nice, not all scratchy and hard like boy lips. _Her breath hitched a little bit when Brittany changed the angle of the kiss, and she felt herself responding to Brittany's request, parting her lips slowly and allowing Brittany to dance her tongue within her mouth.

Brittany hummed quietly in the back of her throat, and she continued kissing Rachel, who, she was a little surprised to learn, wasn't that bad of a kisser. She wondered what Santana would think about that.

They slowly broke apart, and Brittany smiled down at Rachel, who looked truly muddled and confused, as if she were trying to reconstruct the last few moments and make sense of them.

"Okay then. Thanks, Rachel." Brittany turned on the ball of her foot, preparing to skip out of the choir room.

"Wait! Brittany!" Rachel said, her heart yammering in her chest. She took a few tentative steps forward, and then clutched her hands in front of her, wringing them. "Um, are you going to _tell_ anyone about this?" She whispered. It was kind of mortifying. Not that Rachel had anything against lesbians, god, no! She was all for Sapphic love. But, if it got around that Rachel was into girls.. she felt a huge flush color her neck and cheeks at the thought. _Quinn will kill me_, she thought, swallowing thickly.

Brittany turned to regard Rachel, her head cocked to one side. "My lips are sealed." That wasn't exactly an admission to keep quiet. Santana had a magical ability to unseal Brittany's lips, but she didn't think Rachel Berry needed to know _that_. It was private.

"All right then." Rachel's face lit in a brief smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Brittany said, slipping out of the choir room, letting the door shut behind her with a click.


End file.
